


Glimpses of a Speedster

by ThoughtsCascade



Series: Shuffle Challenges [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: He focused on running. On returning to her. And not just her. His friends, his family…he couldn’t leave them. Not yet.(iPod shuffle challenge for Wally West





	Glimpses of a Speedster

**Selene- Imagine Dragons**

  
It was…calm. He’d expected motion, action. A speedster never rested. The Speedforce, apparently, did. He’d been everywhere on Earth, every nation. He deserved a rest, right?  
He hadn’t finished everything he wanted to. There was always more work for a hero.  
He hadn’t even asked her to marry him. Nice as this was, it could wait. It would always be here.  
He focused on running. On returning to her. And not just her. His friends, his family…he couldn’t leave them. Not yet. He had to run. See them all again, hug them, touch them. He’d do better this time, if he could only return.

 

**It Takes Two- Into the Woods**

  
He couldn’t do this alone. He’d tried, after his uncle died. But…he couldn’t. So he worked with the Rogues. They were territorial enough, it worked. They’d chase off any prospective villains. Then he was working with the league. And eventually, he got a sidekick of his own. And a family. A spouse, a partner in crime if you would. Or the opposite.

 

**What a Catch, Donnie- Fall Out Boy**

  
He wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t defeat Savitar, he got himself trapped in the Speedforce trying. He couldn’t make things work with Jesse. Couldn’t save his sister.  
So what was the point? And now…now Barry was gone. It was up to Wally.  
But he just couldn’t do it.  
Barry would come back. He had to. (Even if, as per the rules of time travel, he should have just been able to return at most an hour after he left.)  
Looked like Central would have to make due with Wally West. He hoped he didn’t let them down. He’d done that enough in his life.  
He had to make his family proud. There wasn’t any other option. He sure as hell wasn’t good enough, but he still had to try. For everyone’s sake.

  
**The State of Dreaming- Marina and the Diamonds**

  
He was determined to help everyone. And by everyone, he meant everyone.  
He’d reform the Rogues, or at the very least he’d ensure they didn’t harm anyone. Reformed could mean living as civilians or even joining him as heroes.  
Hell, Piper was already halfway to redemption at any given moment. He’d come around sooner or later.  
Trickster just needed to remember to take his meds.  
But Cold was the key. He had a wife. Anywhere he went, Heatwave and Lisa would follow, and the rest would come trailing after.

  
**Dog Days are Over- Florence and the Machine**

  
He was afraid.  
That was the Joker, advancing on him, Dick, and Conner, and he was afraid. They were both unconscious, he couldn’t carry both of them. Each would have, if awake, told him to take the other, he knew. But he couldn’t leave one of them behind.  
Wally didn’t get the chance to do anything more than activate his emergency comm and give the loudest mental shout he could.  
He hoped the rest of the team would hurry. Or better yet, get the League to hurry. They were in over their heads.

**Scream & Shout- Will.i.am**

  
Wally wouldn’t have expected Hartley Rathaway, the one Cisco always complained about (to his face, behind his back Cisco have out only half-grudging compliments) to enjoy clubbing.  
Yet here they were. Cisco and Caitlin had come as well, but with Barry and Iris off on their honeymoon that left Cisco, as the one who wasn’t drunk, to get Caitlin home once she’d had too much. Wally had offered, but Cisco pointed out he didn’t know where she lived. Not to mention she’d driven, and they couldn’t leave her car here.  
Hartley was a surprisingly good dancer. Wally would ask about it, but it was too loud.  
Not to mention his mouth was occupied. With Hartley’s.  
This was a bad idea.  
Oh well.

**Miss Mysterious-Set it Off**

  
He couldn’t believe what Conner was telling him. Miss Martian had been…abusing him. Changing his thoughts, opinions, personality.  
Wally told him to break it off. Conner told him he was going to, but wanted to tell someone beforehand. He said he had the feeling he’d tried to break it off before.  
Wally felt sick. What happened to the innocent girl who had joined the team? And to do this to Conner, the one member of the team who already had multiple bad experiences being mind controlled on a regular basis is, who spent his first moments of life controlled.  
Briefly, Wally had a terrible thought that he was glad, even aside from being happy with his current relationship, he hadn’t gotten Miss Martian.  
But Conner didn’t deserve this.

  
**The Story of Us- Taylor Swift**

  
Every time. It was just typical, a fact of life. Healthy grass looks green, a clear sky in day looks blue, Wally West can’t keep a girl (or guy). Another heartbreak, another day. Everyone wondered why he acted so flippant about relationships. A year long relationship felt like his whole life. And losing a friend after that? He lost part of himself as well. So he smiled, he cracked jokes. He had to. If he didn’t, he’d probably cry…if not do something worse, something much more drastic. (Still, sometimes he wished he could talk, that someone else could know. Speedster’s burden.)

  
**Kidnap the Sandy Claws- Nightmare before Christmas**

  
“Pleeeease?” Wally begged once more.  
“Fine, but only for you,” Len grumbled.  
A few hours later had them in a hospital, Len dressed as Santa Claus.  
“I better get at least two no-interference crimes for this. I’ll knock it down for three since it’s Christmas.”  
“I won’t arrest you for the rest of the year-” Wally started, chuckling at the glare he got. “Fine, fine. Not no-interference crimes, but I won’t arrest you for the next four, okay?”

  
**Why- Secondhand Serenade**

  
He’d had one job. Never leave without notice for more than a week. But he’d completely forgotten to call for a month, between watchtower duties then Hal needing his help on an off-Earth mission…Linda was going to kill him. He was so dead. He wondered if Batman would finance his funeral. (If, when his real funeral came, any non-heroes/non-villains besides Linda would attend the civilian one.)  
Sometimes, he wished he couldn’t fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have over 50 docs alone in my folders for DC fics. So, naturally, instead of working on any I ended up doing the iPod shuffle challenge. I'll have a multichap one day...
> 
> I think what one takes place in what universe is mostly pretty clear? Thanks for reading.
> 
> My tumblr is thoughtscascade.tumblr.com if anyone wants to prompt something or talk about my fic/ the source material.


End file.
